Jealous
by superfufu
Summary: Kai's jealous... and having a [darn] hard time hiding it.


**Jealous**

They were both silent. Nobody spoke for moments. The uneasiness can almost be visible like a thick mist.

"You okay? S' there a problem, Rei?" Finally, the slate-haired boy dared to speak.

It was in the dying hours of the day, a couple of hours after the last of the match schedules. Their other mates were out celebrating, but Rei stayed in the hotel. Of course a bad headache can always do the trick. Even for the second time. And Kai, of course Kai would stay. Of course he would.

"Oh no, don't worry…there's nothing." Golden eyes cannot meet the suspiciously staring crimson ones. The Chinese boy was looking out the window, watching the burning clouds.

"D'you think I'll believe that crap?" Kai's deep voice echoed annoyance and worry.

"Fine…it's not about you, love…it's something else."

"You're thinking about _her_." Accusation and insistence.

"It's nothing, really."

Quite unconvincing. "Why do you keep on thinking about that dim-witted girl?!"

"It's nothing." Assuring. "Maybe because of what she said to me the other day."

"She said it in front of everyone, and we heard it._ All of it." _He murmured under his breath. "Tch, that stupid girl…can't even speak right."

--

_"I love you, Rei…I didn't even have a chance to tell you before you left us…before you left me." Mariah's cherry eyes were swimming in tears. Her longing for that certain boy…was messing her up badly._

_"But Mariah…I don't love you…I'm sorry, I just really missed our friendship."_

_Mariah heard every single word with a tear from her eyes…the sincerity in his voice was frighteningly genuine. _

_--_

"It's really nothing, Kai… I just pity her, that's all… I'm sorry I'm bothering about something very stupid…" A mild laugh was dancing in his voice, the obvious finally revealing itself unto him. "…When all I'm supposed to think about is _you_."

"She _doesn't_ deserve _your _sympathy, Rei…!." Kai suddenly lost control of his pitch. But only for a split-second. "I mean, she can accept it, you know." He turned his head away from Rei in embarrassment, color starting to stain his pale cheeks. Obviously jealous.

A hard thing seemed to knock on Rei's head all of a sudden. " Oh! Sorry, love… I didn't mean to…" His words flowed out with compassion, as he started to approach Kai, his arms outstretched.

"What do you mean??" Kai's eyes widened with shock and denial, and his face burned red.

"Oh, don't even to try hiding it, lover boy… I know you're jealous." Now Rei was teasing, knowing that Kai's a hard nut to crack.

"Of course I'm not!!" He barked. But his red face, defensive eyes, and loud voice were telling Rei otherwise.

"Oh, c'mon, love, you don't have to be shy."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Fine. I am." His face was still turned away from Lei's gaze. "You know I tend to be jealous especially when it's about that girl." Oh, the heavens are surely falling. "…But I have you now and _you're mine."_

Rei was smiling, his lovely face glowing even more gorgeous than it already is. He just loves it when Kai openly admits his love for him.

"_And I surely won't let her take you away from me!" _

The smile on Rei's lips was getting happier and wider. This even flares up his mood to tease Kai even more. "What if she stole me and never came back?" He asked playfully.

"_I will hunt her down to the ends of the earth and I'll kill her! I'LL RIP HER HEART FROM HER CHEST AND CRUSH IT TO THE GROUND! WITH MY OWN FUCKING HANDS!!!"_

Tears almost fell from Rei's gold orbs in happiness. Who would not be? "Oh, you really love me, don't you?" He ran to Kai and pressed his face deep in his lover's chest, staining the boy's shirt with tears that he can no longer hush. Kai wrapped his strong arms around Lei protectively, and Rei wept even more.

"Of course I love you, Rei…now and forever. I won't let anything stand between us." His voice then was a direct contrast to his a moment ago--so deep, so gentle…that voice which only one certain Chinese boy can let him breathe from his lips. He let go of Rei gently just so he can see his beautiful face, eyes still brimming with tears. His strong fingers cupped the other boy's chin, and he bent down for a long, soothingly gentle kiss.

"I love you, Kai…"

"Of course I love you, too…_remember that_."

_OWARI_


End file.
